Blue Titan
by Spark the Pony
Summary: Rin ends up getting transported into the Teen Titans' dimension...This should be good. (Sorry...I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**If you're here because I told you to go here from my other story, then here's a cookie. *gives cookie* This is my second story, and the first Blue Exorcist/Teen Titan crossover (I think) sooooooo yeah. I really wanted to do this for a long time so here I am.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 1 OF BLUE TITAN!**

* * *

**Rin's POV:**

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

Fire. The city seems to be on fire, but I guess it only appears that way to me. Everyone is staring at me in horror, but not the least bit concerned about the fire that I see surrounding them and the city. I jumps forward at them to attack, but then a dark force field stops me.

"TITANS, GO!"

Five figures appear in front of me. The one standing in the middle is a teenage boy with way too much grease in his hair. Standing to the right of him is a girl with cherry colored hair and green, glowing eyes and hands. On the right of the girl is a small green dude with pointy ears and the weirdest outfit ever. To the left of the boy with the greasy hair was a tall, buff half-human half-robot, or a cyborg. Lastly, to the left of the cyborg was a girl in a dark purple cloak with glowing white eyes.

They rushed at me.

Greasy hair took out a metal rod from out of nowhere and swung it at me, but I burned it as soon as I grabbed it. I kicked him to the side as the cyborg shot lasers at me. I dodged them and blasted him with my flames. The cloaked girl and the red head tried shooting me with their beams, but I dodged them and blasted them as well. The green guy turned into a dinosaur and attempted to stomp on me, but my demonic abilities kicked in and I basically exploded with blue flames.

"Dude..." the green guy said as he was getting up.

"What's with this guy?" the cyborg said.

"I don't know." greasy hair must be the leader because he yelled again. "TITANS, GO!"

We fought for what felt like hours, but was only 20 minutes. I was barely winning since a lot of power was taken from me when I got to the city. When they stopped fighting to take a breath, I sprinted away as fast as I could. Before I could reach the end of the city, the girl in the cloak used her magic to prevent me from running.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" greasy hair asked. I growled back.

"Can't you talk?" the green one said.

"Yeah...but I'm not going to tell you why I'm here." In all honesty, I really don't know why I'm here or how I got here. All I know is that I got transported here by something and I lost a lot of power.

"Tell us. Now." said greasy hair.

"I said that I wasn't going to tell you!" I broke free from the magic and burned them all. Well, I would've if they didn't dodge the blast.

"TELL US!" Greasy hair is starting to get on my nerves.

"Tell me who you all are first." I said.

"...We're the Teen Titans."

* * *

**TRUST ME THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! A LOT LONGER! So yeah. Leave feedback if you want...just nothing mean. kthxbai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Rin's Pov:**

The Teen Titans? What kind of name is that? Whatever. I powered down but didn't lose my demonic look.

"I'm Rin. I don't really know why I'm here or how I got here."

"I'm Robin, the leader of our group, and what do you mean you don't know how or why you're here? Don't you remember anything?"

"No not really. I was about to go to class after being woken up by Kuro, I saw a bright light, and here I am now." I admitted.

"Why were you attacking us then, huh?!" The green one asked.

"Calm down Beast Boy," said Robin. "He has a point, though. Why did you start attacking the city, and how did you create those flames?"

"Um..." Even iff they knew that I'm able to create blue flames, I'm not just going to tell them that I'm a demon! Especially since I'm Satan's son, but what should I say?

"Hello? Earth to Rin!" Beast Boy is so annoying.

"Um...I can't answer that question." I said.

"Why is that?" the red head asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" I snapped. I think it's time for me to go now so I wall jumped onto a building and ran as fast as I could. They never catch up to- HOW DID THEY CATCH UP TO ME?!

"STOP RUNNING!" Robin said.

"NO!" I jumped from building to building trying to escaped them, but they stayed on my tail for a long time. Can't these people just give up?

"We can help you!" said the red head.

"I don't think that he wants our help, Starfire." said the emo looking girl.

"But Raven! He might just be confused about who the bad people are!" said Starfire.

"I doubt it. Besides, he would probably figure out that we aren't evil since we didn't try to throw him in prison."

"HEY! COULD YOU TWO STOP TALKING AND START CATCHING HIM?!" yelled the cyborg.

"Shut it, Cyborg." said Raven.

After more chasing, I stopped. "What do you want?!"

"We want to know how you can create flames," said Robin," but we'll send you to jail for attacking the city if you don't tell us."

Is he serious? "You do realize that I can easily break out and avoid everyone, right?" Maybe the second half of what I just said is a lie.

"You sure did a great job avoiding us." Cyborg said under his breath.

"Shut up." I said.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" asked Beast Boy.

I guess I've got no other choice since I don't want to deal with prison. "I was...um...born with the power to create fire...and, well, I perfected my talent..." I doubt that they'd buy it.

"What's the real reason?" asked Robin. I knew it.

"...I can't tell you."

"Why?" He just won't give up, will he?

"Because...it's...it's..." I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I guess I'll just tell them the truth. _Most_ of the truth.

"I'm a demon."

I did not expect them to be reactionless.

"Um...Raven?" said Beast Boy.

"Why do you expect me to know if its true? I never finished reading all 23 million books based on demons." Raven said, earning a glare from Beast Boy.

"Well, you do have the features of a demon..." said Cyborg.

"And you can control the flames..." said Starfire.

"I guess it's true then." said Robin.

"Yeah. Can I go now?" I said.

"No. You'll have to come with us. We won't be sure if you will attack the city again." said Robin.

"Damn it."


End file.
